Forgetting it All
by GooseLady31
Summary: She woke up completely confused and not certain what to do about the man saying he is her husband. Why does she feel annoyance towards him? Vincent needs to gather with his friends to find her after she was kidnapped from her father. Will this matter finally force them to admit to each other how they really feel? A/N: All rights go to the respectable owners of Final Fantasy VII
1. Blank Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Blank Awakening

She sat up quickly and her body went stiff. Her head began to pound with the sudden movement and she quickly became dizzy and unstable. She took in a quick breath just before she leaned to her left side in a flash and a hurl of vomit flew from her mouth. Coughs shook her body as the final spurts of her sickness eased away from her throat. She let out a slow breath and collapsed back onto the soft pillow on the large bed under her.

The room she was in, was a complete mystery to her and she could not recall how she arrive in the bedroom. Amazingly, she could not pull a single fact out of her head. Her name was a mystery, her friends were unknown, and her life was a complete blank. She was in a hellish spot and it did not seem promising at the moment.

She took the risk of sitting up in the bed once more and the room did not spin as it had moments ago. On the floor, she caught sight of a pink dress and high heeled shoes. They appeared to be in waiting for her wake of the sleep she had been in. She looked at her body and hissed in a breath of shock. She was completely naked. There were light lines on different locations of her body were scars were formed and she hated to imagine what caused her so many marks of injury. Maybe losing her memory was a blessing?

Since there weren't other pieces of clothing, she slide into the dress and heels next to the bed. The dress gave her a feeling of being open and she hated it. Not to mention the heels were already killing her feet and she barely walked for a minute in them. Her bets were high she never was a dress up kind of gal. Her eyes met a mirror and she approached to get a good look at the forgotten image.

According to the image looking back at her, she could only assume she was around 25 years old. Her dark, brown hair was barely an inch past her chin and her skin was soft and pale. Green danced in her eyes and a small smile completed the young look. It was a conceded thought, but she looked damn fine.

A knock at the bedroom door made her heart jump and she spun around on her heel. The tiny piece of shoe holding her stance nearly buckled under her weight and quick movement. She took a grasp of the chair in front of the mirror and a gentleman chuckled from the door.

"It appears grace of a ninja is only a myth," he said with a smirk as he leaned on the wall.

"N..Ninja?" she stuttered. She could not believe he called her such a title.

"It seems the medicine is still standing strong," he said and walked forward. He caught the smell and sight of her sickness on the floor and he made a face of disgust. "We'll have someone come clean your mess, but I have a date for you to hold."

"A date?" she asked as he took her hand like a gentleman.

"The man's name is Ryker and he is going to be so pleased you have woken from your sleep. We weren't sure if it would all work out in our favor," he said and walked her down the hallway.

"Your favor?" she asked.

"Ryker is madly in love with you and he thought he had lost you in the battle he was given. You were hit badly in the head and were knocked out instantly. We couldn't guess what would happen or the injuries you would gain from the hit. How do you feel?" he asked as they neared a door on their left side.

She chewed on her bottom lip since she could not recall if the man next to her was a friend or enemy. He was being gentle with her, and he smiled ever time she looked his way. An enemy would not do all he was doing with such a calm attitude. He would be in a panic and much more harmful to her. The man holding her arm was a gentleman and she knew she was safe with him.

"My head is pounding slightly and I feel a little dizzy. I can't remember a single fact about myself or any part of my life," she said with a slight frown on her face.

"That would be what our enemies had wanted. We were attacked and they made an attempt to kidnap you. Before my master could reach you, they poisoned you with some unknown drug and you were knocked out. Chances are you will never gain back your memories. We will do what we can to help you build the true stories you may never know," he said and placed his hand on the door. "My lady, may I present to you Master Ryker Sale."

A man dressed in a fine, navy tuxedo turned with a smile of pleasure on his face. He appeared to be dressed in high money and he knew it. His cocky appearance turned the young woman off instantly and she was afraid as he uttered his next words.

"My wife! Yuffie, how are you feeling? ! I am so glad you have finally woken from those fiends' nasty trap." His words gave her a name to call herself and fear as she looked down at the ring around her finger. She was married to a man she could not find a memory around or any form of attraction towards. Something was not right with the story before her.

xXxXxXx

"I hate when he gets like this," Tifa said as she watched Cloud pace in their kitchen. "I married him without a single regret in my heart, but if he doesn't calm down I will go insane!"

Vincent shared one of his rare smirks and shook his head. Tifa and Cloud were approaching their three year anniversary in about two months. He found the life they created together a miracle and knew they were at a happy point in their lives. A family surrounded them and friends were a simple phone call away. That was how he had been dragged into the situation before them. The little girl had gotten herself kidnapped and they needed to find her as soon as possible before serious harm was done to her.

"Cloud," Vincent said. The others in the room looked at him with surprise. His friends always appeared shocked whenever he allowed his voice to be heard outside of answering a question. Before the recent time, he was a locked book with a missing key. Now, he opened his mouth each moment he felt he had something important to say. Especially, when it concerned a matter close to his heart. "Tell us again what Mr. Godo Kisaragi told you about Yuffie's disappearance."

Cloud looked around at the room and met the eyes of the many friends there to help in the rescue. Tifa looked at him with the same awe she held they day they met and he even could see the slight annoyance she was failing to hide as she appeared to be trying to chew he lip off. Barrett sat with a beer in his hand waiting to hear the story once more. He wanted to hear it as many times as Cloud was willing to spill so he could catch any details he may have missed. Cid fiddled with the keys in his pockets as he leaned against the wall in waiting for orders. The people before Cloud were some of the most trusted men and women in his life and he needed them now to safe the crazy girl they all held a strong love towards.

"Mr. Godo said they were holding a small dinner for the people of his court when the incident occurred. Yuffie and him were holding hopes to pull in more support to their digging under Wutai to hopefully find gold," Cloud said and leaned back against the bar of their home.

"She told me they hit a high reading on a new monitor they purchased and her father was all about hitting it and getting their city come improvements. I don't know if there really is gold deep down, or not, but that was the dinner's main purpose," Tifa said sharing the gossip. Everyone knew Godo was dying for more money. He would do anything to get an extra buck in his pocket.

"He said at the dinner they were all getting along rather smoothly until a crash sounded from one of the windows in the room. When a window broke several chocobos rushed into the building and started attacking the people as if they were enemies. At some point during the commotion, Yuffie was taken away. He is completely unaware as the to reasoning for her capture or even sure how it was done. He doesn't even know who did it!" Cloud shouted and threw his arm in the air like a young child.

"Well, that's a whole lotta nuttin' to go on!" Cid grumbled and glared at the wall across from him.

"You're telling me," Barrett agreed.

Vincent rubbed his face and closed his eyes with a sigh. It seemed as if they weren't going to get an obvious answer to saving their friend. Her capture made no sense to him.

"Who would want to steal her away?" Cid asked with a smirk. "That girl really knew how to go on and on without stopping. I would not take her if there were other options."

"Maybe it was their best action they could create. Yuffie is going to be 28 and start her training to take over Wutai. No matter how much she hates the idea of leading, she was beginning to take on the role and idea of replacing her father's position," Vincent said and pictured Yuffie as she was telling them her desire to take bigger steps in life only a few weeks prior to the date. "If an enemy of Mr. Wutai caught wind of her stepping up, they may have chosen to act on getting a hold of her and using her as a negotiation tool."

Tifa sat back and stared at Vincent with amazement. Not only was he simply talking, but he was praising the girl most saw as his complete opposite.

"Vincent, what's in that head of yours?" Tifa asked.

"I think we should all go out and dig up as much information as we can about the enemies of Mr. Wutai. Cid, talk to as many of his soldiers and you can, Barrett, travel to the different businesses in that city you hold connections with, Tifa and Cloud, dig up whatever you can from people around our city. I'll jump on the internet and see what things I can dig up through there," Vincent said and everyone jumped as he gave them orders. He couldn't believe they listened to him, but he wanted to get started on finding Yuffie as soon as possible. Since Cloud was in a strange place, he knew one of them needed to take the lead. He turned to jump on the computer but froze when Tifa grabbed his metal arm. He hated when people touched that part of him, and Tifa knew it. When he met her face a smirk was dancing on her lips.

"You've taken a strong interest in this situation," she whispered.

"She is our friend and I want to save her," he twisted his wrist and she let him go. But she kept following him and bent to whisper in his ear as he typed a search into the computer.

"What are you hoping for, Mr. Valentine?" she whispered then walked away from his seat.

was hoping they would find Yuffie unharmed and he could figure everything else out when she was safe. Anything else in his head could wait as it always had until he was ready to take the little nutcracker on.


	2. Looking into Red Eyes

Looking Into Red Eyes

Yuffie looked at the many pieces of jewelry and hair barrettes in the case before her. Not a single item looked familiar and she didn't want to touch any of it. They were too prissy and flashy. She hated the idea of attention and could not imagine the need to have everyone's eyes meeting her own.

She shook as a chill went up her spine and shook her head.

"Miss, are you alright?" a woman said from the side of the bedroom. Yuffie turned and met the woman's eyes.

"I feel lucky to have someone taking care of me, but I really can't find the joy of being in this pink dress or wearing these flashy jewels. Do you know if I have anything less flashy?" Yuffie asked and crossed her fingers.

The woman smiled and bowed her head with respect. "We weren't sure how you would feel when you woke so we prepared an outfit together on pure blindness. I have an idea of a dress to allow you to feel more comfortable and appear like the royalty you are."

Yuffie watched the woman disappear into her walk-in closet and lost herself in the words she shared. Ryker told her she was his princess, but her royalty felt more than a simple title from a lover. Whoever she was, she knew there was a form of leadership in her title. She didn't crave to find the leading role once again, but a feeling of it needing to be done was inside. She had to do something no matter how much she hated the idea of it.

"What do you think about this one?" the lady appeared with a dark red dress. It was in the style of a wrap and looked very cute. The bottom was loose and would blow slightly in the wind as if it were a cape. It made her chuckle at the comparison she created. The dress fashioned to her body compared nothing to a cape around her neck. A sudden blink of blood red eyes appeared in her mind and Yuffie hissed as her head gave a harsh throb. She fell to her knees in agonizing pain.

"Miss Yuffie?!" the lady dropped the dress and ran to Yuffie's side. "Are you alright? I can get Ryker in here if you need him."

Yuffie wanted someone, but his name was not Ryker. She wanted the man with the red eyes. If only she knew his name. She put on a smile as quickly as possible and gave a fake giggle.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just got a little dizzy. I imagine that will happen for a while until I am healed from the attack I went through."

"Precisely," the woman said with a smile. "Why don't you change and I'll get some jewelry and a new pair of shoes for you to wear?"

"Sounds like a plan," Yuffie said and walked to a standing wall to change behind.

Who held the eyes that flashed in her mind? She could barely picture them now, but they brought on more than pain to her head. Deep down, she felt confusion towards the owner of the red eyes. The man confused her to no end.

Man?

Yuffie leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She knew the eyes belonged to a man, but why was she confused by his eyes. Was it only because she could not create his entire face or was it because of something much deeper than a simple memory? It was going to ruin her if she kept on the matter much longer.

"Miss, are you ready to finish up getting ready for the meeting?" the lady called from the other side of the stand.

Yuffie shook her head and walked out to show off her dress. The dark red allowed her skin to lighten even more. Her assistant danced over with a ribbon to tie in her hair. It was styled to fit her hair like a headband and placed so the front of her hair was not held underneath it all.

"Beautiful! Now head out for the meeting with your people."

Yuffie glanced at the mirror and wondered who wore the red she saw on her body. A piece of her heart was missing with the man she was imagining. Some of her heart he had no idea he held.

She tripped over her feet. She was really chasing after a man without any clue she wanted him. Actually, she wasn't chasing him. She knew he was not a solid part of her life, only a good friend to run to. A friend she wanted more from. There was nothing right with the mess in her head. She didn't even want to remember the mess she was facing before losing her memory.

xXxXxXx

Vincent fought with allowing his mouth to drop as Cid spoke.

"A few solders said Mr. Kisaragi has had many battles with people in the past trying to take control of Wutai. But none were as headstrong as the people under Ryker Sale. I guess he placed many threats and harmed or killed many of the people under him," Cid said and crossed his arms in anger. "Chances are high our little girl was stolen from us by that very man."

"What do we do to save her?" Tifa asked.

"We need to sneak into his area," Cloud said. "Do we know his location?"

"I have the spot saved into the GPS on my airship so we can head straight there. Once we're there we'll only have to sneak by guards they may have outside and then locate where they are keeping Yuffie hostage. Hopefully, she isn't in too much pain," Cid said and scratched his nose.

The gang walked out to the open field where Cid parked his airship and climbed aboard as he got the engine started. Vincent sat next to Cloud and heard a soft bark in the distance. They all froze as Red XIII jumped into the open door with Cait Sith riding on his back.

"Don't you dare think we were going to miss out on this mission," Cait Sith said with a smile. "We love Yuffie just as much as you all do. Not as much as some, but we do love her."

Vincent caught the little cat's eye and looked to see if anyone else caught the hidden joke in his words. Seeing the smiles as he saw each face only told him how much he was not hiding from his friends.

"You honestly didn't think we wouldn't catch on eventually, did you?" Tifa asked with a smile and gave his knee a friendly pat.

"I was hoping I could run away from it for a bit longer," Vincent admitted and sunk in his seat as his face turned a red to match his eyes.

"You are an expert at hiding things, but not a complete master," Cloud said and shook his head. "Much better than she is, to tell you the truth."

Vincent raised an eyebrow in question. Yuffie practically told everyone her secrets, what was there really to dig up?

"It seems she didn't need to work so hard to hide it from the main detail," Red XIII said and their smirks appeared.

"Don't tell me..." Vincent sat back and covered his fire face with his hands. "Of all the things for me to block out!"

"You can fix this in a minute, mate," Cid said and lowered his airship. "We've arrived at the destination."


	3. Releasing the Lock

Releasing the Lock

Yuffie stood with Ryker in front of their people. They told her she was his wife and a queen alongside her king. All of the excited eyes looked up at them ready to take on the attack. They were going to defeat Godo and become leaders of Wutai. It was the only thing to bring peace to the chaos they lived in with today's world.

"All we need to do is make our attack!" Ryker yelled and cheers followed his words. He turned with a smile to Yuffie and saw the pause in her face. "My love, what is wrong?"

"All of this," she said and the crowd silenced as her words were announced through the microphone attached to her dress. "Why would we wish to cause so much harm to the people we want to lead and follow us? Causing harm to them would only cause troubles for us in the end."

"We need to defeat their leaders so we can save them from the danger he is bringing to them," Ryker said and pulled her to him with his one arm. He held her tightly so she felt harm from the hold.

"Let me go!" she yelled and shoved him away. Her shove occurred just as a side door was busted through on the stage next to them.

"Yuffie!" a man yelled and she froze as she saw him. His eyes matched the eyes she had seen earlier in the day and his voice brought back memories of battles. Battles on the field and hidden battles in her heart.

"V...Vincent?" she gasped and then screamed as her head filled with pain. She grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees. The room began to spin and fade to a black.

xXxXxXx

"Yuffie!" Vincent yelled again and watched several men grab her before he even had a chance to take a single step.

"Who would have guessed?" Ryker said with a laugh. "I can't believe a single man could flash her memories back so quickly. The pain she must have felt with seeing your face. Men, you know what we need to do!"

Vincent looked at the way two men dragged Yuffie away by her wrists and allowed her head to hang as if it held no importance to them. His friends took out their weapons as men and women charged towards them but Vincent didn't touch his gun. He could feel his nasty being coming out and there was no need to call the beast off. If they wanted to fight, he would give them the biggest battle he could create.

"Oh shit!" Cloud yelled. "Everyone get back!"

Vincent watched from inside as Chaos took form in place of him. The monster growled and gave an evil laugh. It had been to long since he had seen battle and he was thirsty for blood. He wasn't going to try and figure out how he was released, but the terrified human before him gave him some clues.

"DEATH," Chaos called out as he charged at the mystery man before him.

"Ryker!" voices called out as they watched their leader was beaten severely by the monster in their building.

"Get out of here!" Tifa shouted at the audience and every person turned and ran. She had no idea how to stop Chaos until the man was dead.

"Vin...Vincent," Yuffie called from against the wall. She kept her eyes on Chaos and didn't flinch when he growled in her direction.

Chaos didn't know how she did it or where her ability came from. But this was the woman his holder focused on in order to lock him out of the world. He would let the man in his claws go if he could take the annoyance out in exchange. Chaos released his claws from the man's shoulders and walked slowly towards the girl curled in a ball on the floor. Defeating her would not be as thrilling as he imagined with her so weak, but he could still hold satisfaction in knowing he crushed the human holding him even a little amount.

"Vincent, thank you for coming," Yuffie whispered as her head continued to pound. "Ryker erased my memory when he captured me, and I couldn't even remember my name. When they put me in this red dress, I pictured your face instantly. I couldn't think of anything but your beautiful eyes."

Vincent felt as if he would cry while inside Chaos. He words touched him more than anything he ever heard in his crazy life. In the craziness he faced, she was his stability.

"Yuffie," Vincent called through Chaos's lips. Chaos hissed and covered his mouth. The human would come out soon. He needed to make his attack now before he was locked away again. Hurting the man was all he lived for in these days.

"Vinnie," Yuffie called back as tears fell from her eyes. She flinched at the growl she heard from Chaos and closed her eyes as he charged towards her with anger.

The entire room froze as Vincent touched Yuffie's lips for the first time. The contact held a bit more force than he cared for since Chaos got them going at a good speed before Vincent was able to take over. His force was answered with a nearly equal force as Yuffie took a hold around his neck and deepened the kiss. Tongues were beat, lips were swollen and breaths were nearly gone by the time they released one another.

"Damn it, Yuffie," Vincent whispered and pulled her head to his shoulder. "The next time you want my attention, just give me a call."

"Only if you'll do the same," she whispered.

Vincent chuckled and ran his fingers up and down her bare arm sending chills up her spine. He could do this if he got to see those eyes light up every day.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked and stood while picking her up with him.

"Not too sure, but I think our friends have plans we're not even aware of," she said as she looked at the group of people with large smiles. "What?"

"That was pretty romantic there, Vincent," Cloud said. "Do you know what you did for the rest of the men in this room? We're going to have to work up to that kind of dramatic crap."

"You mean like this?" Vincent pulled his arm up so Yuffie's head was a few inches from his own. He could see the wish for a kiss in her eyes but he had other plans. "Since you plan to take of Wutai, I guess we can't hold it off too long if you're going to be such a big leader. Will you marry me Yuffie Kisaragi?"

Yuffie could not believe the words were leaving Vincent's mouth and were directed directly to her. She couldn't say yes quick enough so she pulled herself to him and responded with a kiss making him stumble where he stood.

"Aw, man!" Cloud grumbled. "I can only take this so much. Get a room!"

Vincent chuckled as Yuffie's face went red and she buried her face into his chest. He could live his life just like that. As long as her eyes were looking only at him, there wasn't a reason for him to take on the many of eyes of Wutai looking up at them.

xXxXxXx

Yuffie and Vincent were married only a month later and trained hard to become proper leaders for Wutai. They got together a group of men to dig into the gold Mr. Kisaragi found and they created a very nice home for retired men and women to go. Godo lived there and was often visited by Yuffie and Vincent whenever they were free.

Yuffie was as amazed by her ability to lead Wutai just as Vincent was amazed by his ability to be a father to a set of twins. He loved the little girls they brought into the words and he even adored the dashes of red they carried in their eyes. Aria and Keira were two of the most adorable girl he ever met.

The happy couple's lives were complete with the love they held in their friends and family.


End file.
